Throughout the evolution of the field of computer science, a variety of data entry techniques have been developed to enhance usability and make computers more versatile. A typical computing environment, especially a computing environment incorporating graphical user interfaces for user interaction, may be optimized for accepting input from one or more discrete input devices. As an example, an individual may enter characters (i.e., text, numerals, and symbols) with a keyboard and control the position of a pointer image on a display screen with a pointing device. Some computing environments even incorporate a pen-like stylus that may be utilized to enter characters and serve the general purpose of the pointing device.
Examples of conventional pointing devices include a mouse, trackball, and touchpad, for example. Among other functions, a pointing device is utilized to move a pointer image, such as a cursor, relative to a display screen. More particularly, movement of the pointing device or a component associated with the pointing device generates position data corresponding with the movement of the pointing device. The position data is then transmitted to the computer system and processed by the computer system so as to be rendered on the display screen as movement of the pointer image. By utilizing the pointing device, therefore, the user can move the pointer image to a desired location on the display screen. A command key on the pointing device can then be activated to manipulate data or navigate through various menus, buttons, and links.
In addition to moving a pointer image, manipulating data, or navigate, pointing devices may be utilized to control movements in gaming applications. More particularly, a pointing device may be utilized to control a character or the portion of a virtual environment is rendered on a display screen. As an example, by moving the mouse relative a support surface, the virtual environment will pan in the direction of the mouse movement. More particularly, moving the mouse in a leftward direction will cause the virtual environment to pan to in the leftward direction. Similarly, moving the mouse in an upward direction will cause the virtual environment to pan to in the upward direction. Other actions may be performed by activating buttons associated with the mouse. Although each of these actions may be performed with a mouse, similar actions may be performed with a trackball and touchpad. Additionally, each of these actions may be performed with multiple pointing devices or a combination of a pointing device and another input device, for example.